When You Say Nothing At All
by fadedillusion101
Summary: - "The smile on your face lets me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me. A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall... You say it best when you say nothing at all." - blues, r


Um. So, I'm eating dinner at Olive Garden for my parent's wedding anniversary (fucking awesome, I recommend this restaurant), and I'm sitting there wondering, "Why am I here?" I don't want to be rude to my parents, but it is kind of _their_ night, so I still don't know why they brought me and my sister. Anyways, my mom starts talking about the wedding and their song while my sister and me were like O.o um. But then I was like, "Woah, _your_ _song_?" And she mentioned this song... I listened to it and thought it was sweet, so I whipped this up and published it because I'm a loser and I had time.

When You Say Nothing At All - Alison Krauss

Yeah, they're all in their mid-twenties, and yes, I don't own a single one of them. Duh.

* * *

**When You Say Nothing At All**

* * *

The soft piano and guitar played throughout the entire ballroom on the speakers, and Bubbles caught a glimpse of her husband's azure stare from across the glistening floor. She beamed and shuffled to him, her golden curls bouncing down her back and sprinkled with glitter. Her eyes sparkled as their hands met, her dainty one folded into his calloused one, and they started to sway as the lyrics boomed in the room. A collective sigh passed through the group as Bubbles' dress whispered along the floor, and you could faintly hear the sniffles of Professor Utonium and the comforting words of Ms. Keane. Their guests, that gathered around the bride and group, whispered in awe at the sight of the two. Bubbles could faintly see the flashes of the cameras as people took pictures of them, probably to put them in the newspaper. She shrugged.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart...  
What I hear when you don't say a thing..._

Bubbles always said she wanted a big wedding, and here she is, savoring every minute of this perfect June night at a castle on the outskirts of Townsville. She had invited nearly every soul she knew, much to her husband's dismay. He was social, yes, but he didn't want too many people there to ruin his night. He had originally planned a small wedding in a vineyard, with the help of his fiancée's sisters, though Buttercup had suggested they hold the wedding at a Nickelback concert, so he had resorted to getting help from Blossom. But Bubbles, with her big dreams and high hopes, had insisted she planned the wedding, after all, it was _her _day. And his. She let him choose the perfect recipes for the night. Well, some. He didn't seem to mind, though, he just relaxed and watched Bubbles fret about the color of the flowers and bridemaids dresses.

Bubbles giggled as Boomer twirled her around before pulling her flush up against him. She blushed when he rocked them to the beat in a circle. A few seconds later he dipped her, and she smiled as he whispered huskily into her ear, "Are you alright, Angel?" She swiftly nodded as he pulled her back up and twirled her again, her blonde curtain of hair fluttering out from under the veil. He let go of her, and if you strained your ears, you could hear the soft click of her heels as she spun around in a circle.

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me..._

The Mayor stood to the side, blowing his nose with a crumpled tissue and mumbling to himself. Ms. Bellum was off to the side, her crimson dress sweeping the floor and her cherry red hair pin straight. Blossom had her hands clasped together as she watched her younger sister and the former Rowdyruff Boy dance the night away, the stars twinkling bright in the midnight sky above them. Her rosy eyes shimmered and her hair was thrown up in an intricate bun. Buttercup said something to her about ripping out all the bobby pins shoved in her ebony hair before stomping to the bathroom with her heels in hand. Brick was drinking his weight in wine at the table, groaning about how the music was being played too loud and how he needed to loosen his tie. Blossom ignored her drunk boyfriend, and instead tried not to shriek when Butch walked up and nearly scared her half to death. He offered her some cake, obnoxiously chewing a mouthful of said cake. She declined to the offer and watched as the blonde-haired man spun Bubbles under his arm.

Boomer roped her back to him, and she gazed into his eyes. It was like losing herself in a sea of blue. Bubbles sighed and locked her arms around his neck, laughing when she saw Mojo Jojo weaving through the crowds in a suit and tie. Her fingers played with the orchroid hair at the nape of her husband's neck while his tapped to the slow beat of the song at her waist. He made sure he didn't let his hands fall from her waist, because even though her father was bawling his eyes out, Boomer knew the man would glance up just in time to see his hands ghost over her hips, and then everything would go downhill from there.

"The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall," Bubbles crooned, a grin on her face as she looked up at Boomer.

He finished the line for her, and though it was off-key, she couldn't possibly think of anything cuter, "You say it best when you say nothing at all..." Boomer sang and then trailed off. "I, uh-don't know the rest."

Bubbles shook her head, and after a minute of fast heartbeats and slow dancing, the song came to an end and the guests erupted in cheers and clapped for the newlywed. There was a loud moan coming from the tables, followed up by a hiccup, "Bl-Blossom, baby! ...I gotta ssssurprise for you! T...ta da! It's uh bottle of wine! Mmm," Brick sipped it, and the red wine sloshed in the glass and on to his white button up.

"Brick, I just bought you that shirt!" Blossom whined and strutted up to him.

Butch snorted, patting Boomer on the back as he guided his smiling wife through the crowd, "Women..." The jade-eyed man sighed as he watched Blossom punch Brick in the arm. Bubbles giggled and Boomer smirked at the couple. "I bet you wished you never got married, huh? You're all tied down, dude. No more _ladies_," he emphasized. "Dude, Blondie'll have you whipped by mornin'. Give me a call when you're going shoe shopping with her."

Butch had a slap mark on his cheek, along with a scratch by his eye where Bubbles' ring had nicked him. Boomer had punched him in the gut, and Butch was now winded and gasping for air on the floor. Buttercup had returned from the bathroom, her hair wavy and apple green eyes excited because it's fun watching Butch get beat up. She snatched a handful of his discarded cake on the floor and smashed it in his face before someone shouted, "Say cheese!"

Buttercup stumbled up to the floor, barefooted, and howled at the photograph the man had taken. Butch pouted on the floor with chocolate cake smushed on his once grinning face and Buttercup smirked beside him with cake all over her fingers. Behind them Bubbles and Boomer were hugging, laughing all the while at their siblings. And in the far corner of the photo, you could faintly see a drunk Brick being dragged out of the room by a cross Blossom.

Boomer gave Bubbles a chaste kiss and led her back out on the dance floor to obnoxiously dance to a disco song. It truly was a big wedding, the same wedding she envisioned in her head as a girl. Well, she didn't really plan for cake to get on her shoes.

**-FadedIllusion101 :x**


End file.
